


Fortune Cookie Tales IX

by BuffyRowan



Series: Fortune Cookie Tales [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fortune Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bit of fun and flirting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Cookie Tales IX

Another unsub caught, and the team was finally able to get something to eat. The case had moved so quickly at the end, they'd all been up for close to 24 hours, and hadn't eaten in close to 18. They were all sprawled in Hotch's hotel room, demolishing a frightening amount of mediocre Chinese from a place around the block from the hotel. The team was all a bit punchy, which was probably why Emily and JJ had decided that they should play the fortune cookie game. 

"Alright, alright," Derek grabbed a cookie from the middle of the table. He quickly cracked it and extracted the slip of paper, "People find it difficult to resist your persuasive manner--in bed." Derek snagged the last eggroll, clenching it in his teeth and wiggling his eyebrows in a terrible Groucho Marx impression. The grin slipped a bit when Dave leaved over and stole a bite from the other end of the eggroll.

Hotch rolled his eyes, "How about you 'persuade' Dave to take the blatant food-flirting back to your room?"

Derek quickly swallowed, "Happily. See you guys on the tarmac tomorrow, don't call us for anything less than fire, flood, or zombie apocolypse, 'k?"


End file.
